User talk:Algamicagrat
Remember to sign your comments with 4 tides.It is recommeneded you add a section header too. Archives User_talk:Algamicagrat/Archive_1 Posted I Posted at Death Chamer PageI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 19:09, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Engagement Do you want have Engagement Party for Homer and Bastet?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 12:37, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I think we should have it at three inn broomstick, or make our own Fancy Wizarding Pub?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 13:49, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Do you want our characters go to Recipent together?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 17:51, August 1, 2012 (UTC) We can have Engagement party at three inn broomstick?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 21:43, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I will try to get it on now or tomorrowI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 21:58, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Chat I'm on Chatroom?, where are you?, see you later?, i have to go?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 22:26, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Chat Are you on online/I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 17:43, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'm oon now, we can chat together about our character?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 17:49, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ' Invition Hey, we can have Engagement Party at Three Inn Broomstick, and Wedding at Homer's Home. I going contact some of them to be in my weddin Party, and You should do same to have guys in your wedding party. Also if you want do invitien to engagement party.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 22:37, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Also Wedding InvitianI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 22:42, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, You need to find Man of Honor, Best Man, Groomsmen, Atler Boy, Ringbearer for Homer, And what day you want Wedding be at : Monday, or Tuesday, or Wednesday, or Thursday, or Friday?.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 19:00, August 3, 2012 (UTC) can u get on the chat please.Got questions. Colin687 (talk) 01:54, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Colin87 I already find Bridemaid, and Matron of Honor and Junior Bridemaide and flower girl, I waiting for Maid of Honor and other Bridemaid. Wednesday sound goodI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 02:05, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Or ThursdayI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 02:15, August 4, 2012 (UTC) OKI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 12:31, August 4, 2012 (UTC) General Roleplay Wiki I tried making you a bcrat on the wiki I made. But sadly, i didn't do very good. Here's the Link. Please feel free to do some editing if you want.. Nothing to big though. And I dont care if you do something similar to mine on your mega rp wiki. Dont do anything besides have everything setup, like talk bubbles, chat policy, admin's, and stuff like that. please do not make any real people or anything til we have everything sorted out. Thanks. I will try and make contact. If anthing, get on tomorrow at your 9:00 AM. I hope I see you before tho. Colin687 (talk) 19:39, August 5, 2012 (UTC)Colin687 Homer Are you on?, Bastet is crying and sad about shane. she need Homer's comfort. i posted at Homer's page?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 22:35, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Alga, Are you on?, Bastet will fight against someone, if you want homer to help her.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 16:47, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Btw, we can have wedding on wednesday. DO you want their wedding on Wednesday?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 16:59, August 6, 2012 (UTC) We can have wedding at chapel, and do you have time for looking for Man of honor, Best man, Groommens, Junior Groommen, Ring boyI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 00:43, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Dont worry, you dont have to look for them, i already finnd my wedding partyI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 01:58, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Bastet and Homer Do you them go to Homer's home? or stay at the frozan manor to helpI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 23:37, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Tell Tell Bryan, Bastet want to talk to BrandonI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 23:47, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Wedding You say you will not be on thursday, Do you want wedding be on Thrusday, or Saturaday?, **Confuse**I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 11:27, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Hooray HoorayI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 13:31, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Are you on?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 18:32, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Are you on?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 12:31, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Stars Wars Hey Do you want to make a Stars Wars Wiki?, and you can have Boy who want to be a jedi , and i will have princess who will be queen?.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 17:22, August 9, 2012 (UTC) On Are you online?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 23:24, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Star Wars The Star Wars thing on the Mega RP Wiki is just cool. I love Star Wars a lot. And this will be fun. May the force be with you. Are you on? I posted at House of Grat, and i think we add more stuff to house of grat, if they haveing company,I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 12:40, August 10, 2012 (UTC) When do you think when they should have babies, and can homer come with Bastet to Egypt , to visit her family?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 22:09, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Bastet Bastet is crying and Sad at Funeral, she need Homer's comfortI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 22:32, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I wil have her stop cryingI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 00:37, August 13, 2012 (UTC)